ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orthrus
Fought it today and actually didn't have the mantle drop. So it apparently is NOT a 100% drop rate. Duo'd (dual-box) with Mnk/Nin99 & Whm/Blm99. Used Apoc/Razed Ruins/Brother Wolf. No empy, just Taurine Cesti. Have full +2, used Relic+2 feet for the enhanced Counter, Twilight Belt (no Black Belt). Tried to keep Barfira up as well, but I forgot sometimes. Also never swapped in MDB. FiragaIV did maybe 600 dmg max, 900 without barfira. Was going for Kikugosaku so I fought @ 22:00 (to proc Blue) and I went on lightsday/darksday to try to proc yellow with Whm as well. Went 1/6 on Kikugosaku, blue proc all 6 times. Got 7 Stones & 3 Jewels but only managed to proc yellow once out of all 6 times. Overall I had no trouble at all. Kept Counterstance up, used Perfect Counter often, Dodge/Focus, Boost->Chi Blast (Inhibit TP merits, though probably not necessary). Lozer@Asura --Anayalata 00:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I fought Orthrus about 15 times today and we proc'd yellow every single time, yet each time it only dropped 2 Stones of Ardor. I remember getting 3 before the update though. Was it changed or does Orthrus just not want to give us the damn 3rd Ardor Stone? --ValeforDezdemona 13:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Duo ~ Thf95/Nin, Whm95/Rdm, Brew, 5 mins, whm didnt really have to be there except to buff and regen HP after brew. (Darthwindu and Sadida) October 29, 2011 04:51 Orthrus does gain resistance to stun over time. My party killed Orthrus today over a period of ~45 minutes. As a 90BLM/RDM with capped Dark Magic skill, I stunned everything early on easily. After a while I noticed my stuns being resisted every 5th or so cast. Towards the end of the fight (last ~28% or so), I could not land a single stun. Orthrus did not rage (his physical and magical defense and attack remained consistent to the end). More testing will be required to know whether the resistance is cast based or a trait that he gains as his HP decreases. --Melonpan 20:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Trio'd this today, WHM90/RDM MNK90/WAR and BRD90/WHM. Was crazy easy. Bard puts up Carol I and II on the MNK, Ballads for themselves and WHM. Bard was also backup healer when needed, which was only when we caught agro from a Byrgen. Just take care that the WHM and BRD stay at least 20' away from Orthus to avoid the nasty AoE and you'll be fine. --KingOfZeal 19:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Had a buddy brew this so he gets exclusive rights on mantle (since I had popset), it was 3 of us, monk (who brewed), RDM and BLM, after BLM proc !! yellow, monk brewed up and destroyed Ortho, took 90 sec max, he got mantle and I got 2 stones --Kwate Did again last night, as I'm spamming this NM for stones for blu +2, its becoming apparent people are really wanting to brew this for backpiece when i ask for help, again another easy brew kill, brought a BLM along to proc yellow while fighting, got yellow again, another 2 stone drop :(, I want a 3 stone drop damnit, easy win. 4/9 on stones. --Kwate BLM/THF + RDM/WHM + BLU/WAR + MNK/NIN had no trouble killing it. His spells are actually really weak it seemed. -ga III only did 380ish and -ga IV was around 500-600 with MDB trait set. With magic barrier -ga3 did 0 damage. Winds of promy is nice for AoE erasing the burn quickly. BLM just stunned -ga spells, although she DC'd for a few mins on our first fight so we had to make do without stun. Vorpal blade almost always interrupts his spells. With -50% pdt and defender and cocoon his regular attacks did about 70ish. With phalanx his spikes and additional effect fire damage did 0. I would recommend using full DD atmas on BLU as my damage was somewhat low the first fight due to using tanking atmas instead. Definitely no need to use any tanking atmas, go all out.--Billzey 18:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Can be duo'd by a well geared whm90/rdm45 and nin90/war45. I was the nin with atma of brother wolf, atma of the razed ruins, and atma of the impregnable tower. Fight took ridiculously long, (40 minutes.) Don't suggest this route in the fight unless you are bored and your ls is asleep. Mesheef 3/4/2011 nin/war & whm/rdm Nigel, Diabolos Totally easy duo by a talented NIN/WAR(my bf Parian) and WHM/BLM (Kalyma) on asura. WHM has atma of ambition, MM and allure. NIN has RR, Eboon hoof for Hp+ and atma of brother wolf for fire resistance. No real issues, tried to stun most of his AGA, paralyna, haste, cure and went smoothly, fun fight. Took 28 minutes to do, protectra was still on at the end of the battle. No proc at all, one of each stone drops and got mantle and 2 orthrus claw. Good luck to everyone! -oct 30,2011 Another duo: DNC99/NIN49 (RR, GH, Apoc) in fairly good gear + WHM99/BLM49 (MM, Stormbird) mostly in gimp gear. Very easy fight. The only danger you might face is an AGA IV nuke immediately followed by Acheron Flame/Gates of Hades. I normally WS after a TP move and then throw in a Curing Waltz IV/V after a nuke goes off just in case this worst case scenario pans out. However, it never has so far because 90% of the time if you keep hitting him his spells are interrupted, so nukes go off rarely! Solo is entirely feasible. Funluva Side note, I have never "NOT" seen the mantle drop. Fought this nm probably 20+ times now. 100% so far. Orthrus strategy Orthrus can be easily downed by following the same three basic rules as everything else in Abyssea and one additional rule: 1) Number Melee in range of AoE <= Number of good White Mages * 1.5, and healing duties should be divided up specifically. 2) Everyone that can should stay more than 20' from the Monster, while staying within 20' of the melee 3) If your white mages aren't good, tell them to prioritize: Cure VI > Cure V > Status removal > Shell V > Haste Orthrus Specific) Howl resets Hate. I'm not sure if it's Volatile Enmity only or all Enmity, but it resets it for everyone right after the animation finishes. As long as your DDs are good and your mages don't drop bombs right after Howl, it won't be an issue. Because positioning is so important on this fight, having someone to Provoke after the full animation wouldn't be a terrible idea. There's no reason you should wipe to Orthrus as long as you follow these rules. I've duoed him (Evasive job + WHM or Monk + WHM would both work). I've killed him with the 7 essential proc jobs (NIN, THF, WAR, WHM, BLM, BRD, BLU). I've killed him with less than that. Just don't put 8 melee on him with a WHM and RDM as your healers or lie to yourself about how good your healers are. That's stupid. --Byrthnoth 21:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Elemental resistant or immunity As front page states, it is ill advised to fight Orthrus on Light, Dark, or Firesday. This is due to it having high resistance and even immunity to certain yellow weakness spells. Absorbing damage?! Been brewing this NM for my last few Claws for my Ukon 90 and I have seen mention that it absorbs fire damage on Firesday, but I have yet to see anything about it absorbing Light SCs. For example...my 1st fight(Windsday, mind you) I just spammed Ukko's Fury no problem, Light SC doing about 1/2 WS damage but still actually hurting it, next 2 fights it would absorb my Light SCs, making me resort to RR spam instead for not as damaging SCs. Am I missing something or does anyone else have this problem? Any info would be greatly appreciated. Same happened to me. I did light SC and doubled it with fudo and both healed him. Was on ice day. Arthuruss on Asura Same , we did orthrus on water day and he absorb 16k of light SC... HE ABSORBS LIGHT ORIENTED SKILLCHAINS AND FIRE DURING MAGMA HOPLON Duo THF99/NIN49 and RDM99/SCH49, and technically a SAM75/thf37 but he was dead 99% of the fight, and did not hit anything. THF used Atma of the Brother Wolf, Atma of Vicissitude, Atma of the Apocalypse. RDM didnt have Barfira, but had Phalanx II which negated all spikes damage. Vicissitude added regen effects and Magic def, Gates of Hades hit for under 200, healing himself during Magma Hoplon was consistently interrupted due to crit gear and merits, so Acheron's Flame hit for ~450. He absorbs damage fron Skillchains and Fire magic ONLY DURING MAGMA HOPLON SHIELD. Used no brew, and minimal eva gear, no empyreal weapon, but it still could not hit THF. 40 min, TH9 at end, No proc dropped katana, mantle, 1 of each ardor items, and 2 claws. Irrellius 18:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC)